Life of Lies
by HisOneTrueSnake
Summary: Who would have thought a girl like Riley would be able to live, and experience the world of Supernatural? She was just an average girl like you, and I. Who watched Supernatural during her free time and dreamed of being able to help Dean and Sam on hunts. All she wanted was some excitement in her dull life as a college student. Dean/OC
A/N: Hello, This is my first Supernatural fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Later on, this story will contain adult material, so beware. This is a Dean Winchester/ OC story! I'm going to try hard and not make any of the Supernatural characters mary-sue.

* * *

Riley was in her last class, which was astronomy, with Professor Chen. Her patience was running thin knowing that her energy was being drained by the "demon" in front of the class. She found it harder and harder to keep her eyes from not closing difficult as time passed on. She just wanted the class to end so that she can go home take a one to two-hour power nap and be happy with her life. The sound of chalk scratching the board brought her back to reality. The dull voice of the professor continued to resonate across the semi-full classroom, irking her bit by bit.

Riley took the opportunity to check her phone as the professor turned his attention away from the board to something on the floor. She groaned quietly when she saw that she had a while before class ended. Riley placed her phone back on her desk and sighed with frustration. A while later, she again began to doze off, but before she could enter the dream world, her phone lit up indicating that someone had messaged her. She decided to wait until class was over to check the text, she did not want to seem rude or disrespectful to her professor... that, and she was sitting right in front giving her professor a full view of her.

When Professor Chen dismissed the class, he reminded the class that their research paper will be due next week, warning them he would not accept them if they were late. Riley gathered all her belongings and placed them inside her nebula printed book bag. She grabbed her phone and walked out of class. She checked her phone and saw that she had a message from her best friend, Taylor.

"Hey, Riley! You up for clubbing tonight?" Riley pondered whether to say yes or not, however, she knew that if she went, she would not enjoy it, and that will upset her friend.

"'I'm not in the mood today, sorry." She sent the message to her friend and walked out of the building. She loved walking back to her dorm at dusk. The campus was engulfed in an orange tint making it look mystical. The trees were being blown in one direction, the cool wind hitting her face making her feel refreshed.

She loved it.

Once she reached her sacred place, her dorm room. She threw her belongings onto her twin-size bed, opened up her mini fridge, grabbed a cold coke and opened it. She sighed in contempt when she felt the tingly sensation on the back of her esophagus. After finishing the soda, she opened her closet in search of something more comfortable to wear.

She changed into a worn-out, over-sized Doctor Who T-shirt with a pair of gray cotton shorts. She grabbed the T.V. remote and sat on her somewhat torn purple bean bag chair. She flicked absent-mindedly through the channels not finding anything good to watch. She was about to give until she landed on channel CW and saw that there was a Supernatural marathon.

"Yes!" She mumbled. The first episode of season four was barely starting when she began to doze off again. She was seconds away from falling asleep; she opened her eyes and stared at the screen for less than a second. Before falling asleep, her last thought was _"I wish I could meet them."_ After that, she succumbed to sleep.

She was jolted awake when she felt her body collide with an extremely hard surface. She groaned the pain in her back was too much and to make matters worst her room's light was blinding her. She tried to stand up and found it tough to do so. Riley felt someone grab her from her arm and pulled her up. Finally, her eyes got accustomed to the light in her "room, " and she could look at the person who helped her up.

She gasped, not believing her eyes the person in front of her was the one and only,

Dean Winchester.

Riley quickly backed away, causing her to trip and fall on her rear That's when she noticed that she was in a field and not her room in Yale. She started to panic, Where the hell am I? Riley thought to herself as she kept backing away, but she was not fast enough.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he ran up to her and pulled her up by her arms. "What are you?" he questioned as he gave her an evil look.

"W-What do you mean?" Riley answered frightened. She never imagined that meeting Dean would have been such a scary experience.

"Answer the damn question!" Dean demanded an answer. Riley knew what he meant by the question, but she was too scared to answer. She also knew if she didn't answer, he would have forced a reply out of her.

"Human...I'm human," she mumbled as she stared down at her feet to avoid looking at Dean.

"Impossible! I saw you fall from the sky." Dean replied, as he finally let go of her arms, but stayed near her to prevent her from running away if she tried to.

"I'm human!" Riley replied more firmly than the first time and then remained quiet. Deans words kept replaying in her head. There's no way I fell from the sky! _I was just in my room a few minutes ago. This is probably just a dream...I'll play along._

"Christo," Dean mumbled, as expected Riley didn't flinch for she was not a demon. "You're not a demon, but that doesn't mean I'll let you out my sight. You're going to come with me until I figure out what you are and what to do with you."


End file.
